Deathless
by crewzie
Summary: Daisy was not like her siblings. If anything, she was just like her mate, Jasper Hale. Cold towards the outsiders, yet passionate toward her family and partner. The almost three decades as a member of Maria's army shaped her into a perfect killer. After being found by Alice, and being with the Cullens for decades, everything was perfect. Until the human girl came along. JASPER/OC
1. PROLOGUE

**EMILY RUDD** AS DAISY CULLEN

* * *

 **DEATHLESS**

 _00_

* * *

 **YEAR: 1909.**

* * *

 _Daisy had never seen a scene like that before. It was a disaster as much as it was a slaughter. Daisy could see the newborns —what Mistress Maria had called them— running after the humans while they tried to run to save their lives. It never worked. Soon enough the newborns would get bored of that sick game and would just jump onto the humans' necks, sucking their blood for a few seconds and then drop the body on the ground; next, they would go on a hunt, looking for a new prey. Daisy herself wasn't innocent at the act and to know that all you had to do was to take a look at the blood on her lips, chin, clothes, and, of course, at the two headless corpses laying at her feetD_

 _Daisy let her eyes wonder around the place they were hunting. It was a village, smaller than a town but bigger than a hamlet (Mistress Maria had never taken them to a village before!). There was a bonfire in the center of the village where the newborns were burning the corpses of their preys, some people was screaming as they tried to evade their fate, and there was a cold feminine loud laugh in the air. Some newborns laughed as they ended futures while others were just preoccupied in feeding as what was happening had never happened before. Mistress Maria only gave them one or two humans to feed on, and they would have to fight for it, but, this time, she had taken then to a village where they could do whatever they wanted to. For them, what was happening was freedom. No more being locked in the barn and no more fights._

 _Watching the others newborns, Daisy couldn't help but compare herself to them. She liked to think that she wasn't as sadist as most of them were; she didn't play with the humans as they did, but she did what all of them always do. She killed them with nothing on her mind to stop her. As soon as she concentrated enough in listening to a beating heart, to the blood rushing in someone's vein, she would turn into what she was created to be: a monster._

 _Looking at where the laugh was coming, Daisy found Mistress Maria. Of course she would be the one laughing at the humans' despair. Mistress Maria stood with a smirk on her scarlet lips atop of the saloon —the tallest building in the village (besides the church). The older vampire watched all the newborns growl and fight each other for blood with apparent satisfaction expressed on her face. There were times where she would let out a loud snicker when a fight for a source of blood between the newborns got hold of her attention. By her side stood Mistress Maria's mate and Daisy's sire, the Major._

 _Daisy observed both of them with caution. Mistress Maria was short —shorter than Daisy herself— and very sharp with the newborns; her clothes weren't ruined like Daisy's were, and she didn't have much blood on her face as well. In some sense, she was the opposite of Daisy. She then moved her eyes to observe the Major. He was tall, muscular and lean; he also had honey-colored hair that fell just above his collar and, just like everyone in the army, ruby-colored eyes. There was blood on his clothes as well on his neck which was full of bites from the newborns —received from the hard training he put them through. His face was blank of any emotion as he, just like Mistress Maria, watched the newborns fighting for food. As if he felt someone looking at him, Daisy froze when his eyes landed on her._

 _Jasper analyzed the newborn that was watching him. She had normal stature, silky brown-colored hair that reached just above her hips, and, like the others, blood on her face and clothes. He took note that the two corpses laying on her feet were headless and that she wasn't attacking the humans as the others of her kind were; she was just observing them, much like himself and Maria. The only difference being her wide-open eyes, a horrified expression on her face. Jasper didn't need to use his gift to know what she was feeling._

 _Tearing her eyes from the Major, Daisy nervously looked at the others. She couldn't help but feel shaken by the intensity of the look that her sire gave her. A few seconds later Daisy tensed when she felt someone looking at her. She held her breath and tried not to move as she knew —or thought she knew— who was the one looking at her. After a few seconds, the sensation that someone was teaching her needed, so she quickly eyed the top of the saloon. Mistress Maria was still there, but the Major was missing. Daisy frowned at that, so she scanned the newborns, looking for him._

 _"What are you Miss doin' here all alone?" The Major asked when he appeared behind her, making her tense. His voice, she noted, was husky and profound, but still sounded like music to Daisy's ears. It also brought back memories of when she was still human. His voice was the last thing she heard just before she died —when she begged him to do something so she could live—, and it was the first thing she heard after she woke up in this new life. Daisy turned around to look at him, taking a step back when she noticed just how close the two of them were. It made her nervous, and he knew it._

 _"I'm not hungry anymore, Major," Daisy was born in a time where it was polite and mandatory to use "sir," "lady," and if the person was from the army, their title. Just because she turned into a vampire didn't mean that she was going to turn into a savage. What would her pops say —if he was still alive— if he knew that she was disrespectful to someone who was Major?_

 _Observing her face, Jasper remembered her. He still didn't know the reason why he had chosen to turn her, but he still did. He remembered thinking that she was beautiful and didn't deserve to die or becoming the newborns' blood source. Looking at her closer, he couldn't help but notice how immortality suited her._

 _Back when she was still a human, she had freckles across her nose and cheeks, blue eyes and baby pink lips. Now, as a vampire, the freckles and the blue of her eyes were gone, but Jasper couldn't help but still think that she still looked beautiful. Jasper also noticed how young she looked and wondered what was her age when she turned her. She couldn't be older than eighteen, so he placed her age at sixteen or seventeen._

 _"What do they call you, little girl?" he finally asked._

 _The newborn didn't hesitate to answer, but she did respond with caution lacing her voice._

 _"Daisy Williams, and you?"_

 _As soon as she noticed her mistake, she closed her eyes and held her breath certainly thinking that her disrespect would lead to her death. Jasper smirked when he saw the newborn's reaction, but let it slice. But just this time._

 _"Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am."_


	2. CHAPTER ONE

**DEATHLESS**

 _01_

* * *

 **YEAR: 2005.**

* * *

Daisy didn't know how much her life would change when she went to school with her siblings and her mate Jasper on January 18, 2005. She believed that the day would be just like any other day, it would pass without any accidents.

How wrong she was.

As soon as she and her family stepped a foot on the school's ground, they heard about the new student. From what Daisy had heard, the girl's name was Isabella —though she preferred Bella— and she was Charlie Swan's daughter, the chief of police. Daisy didn't care about the news of the new girl, just like her siblings didn't.

After having four classes without Jasper in any of them, you could say that Daisy was anxious to see him. Ever since 1918, after she turned into a vampire, there wasn't a day where Daisy wasn't with Jasper and vice versa. Back in the time where they were still part of Maria's army, Daisy and Jasper didn't spend nearly as much time together seeing that there was the fear —by Daisy's part— that Maria would find out and kill her. However, they did spend some quality time together when Jasper took her to feed as a reward after she won the fights in training.

Edward, having heard Daisy's thoughts, caressed her arm, trying to help her overcome the anxiety. It was something that he would always do seeing as he was the one who shared almost all of her classes with her. Edward, in all of his years as a vampire, had never seen someone of his kind with that kind of anxiety.

That was until he met Daisy and Jasper.

From what Carlisle had explained, and from what he had seen, Daisy and Jasper couldn't be many hours away from each other because of the Southern Vampire Wars. It seemed like the wars had traumatized them in a way that they would get distressed —hence the anxiety— about the other's safety. Yes, they could be away from each other, but it wasn't something that they liked, and it wasn't something pretty, too. Jasper gets reckless when he hasn't seen Daisy in a long time.

Hearing the sound of chatter coming cafeteria, Daisy started to walk faster —but not as fast as she wanted, or the humans would question it. Stepping into the long room, she couldn't but smile when her eyes found Jasper sitting at the usual table —the one where they always sat, far from the students— with their adoptive siblings and a vacant chair by his side.

Feeling the usual intense feeling of happiness and love from his mate, Jasper looked at her. Even though his face was hard and void of any emotion, Daisy always knew what Jasper was feeling; all she needed to do was look in his eyes. Topaz colored eyes that could make anyone —vampire or human— freeze in terror if he wanted, and that always softened when he looked at Daisy. Giving her a small yet loving smile, Jasper tilted his head towards the vacant chair next to him, calling her to sit. He didn't need to ask since Daisy always sat next to him, but Jasper was a good Southern gentleman; each time Jasper does something, from hunting to making love, he asks permission. It's one of the things that makes Daisy fall in love with him every day.

Daisy practically skipped in her family's direction, leaving Edward to walk slower behind her as she got close to the table. The cafeteria wasn't full of students yet, so it was easy for her to get to the table where her family was sitting. Giving her adoptive siblings a gentle smile, Daisy finally sat down —not that she got tired from walking from the classroom to here —vampires never get tired. Jasper moved his body so he could approach Daisy, greeting her with a gentle but firm kiss.

As more students began to get in the cafeteria, Jasper and Daisy started to get tense, at least more Jasper than Daisy. It was harder for them due to the fact that they spent decades in a place where all they ever did was fight and feed on humans; at least until Peter and Charlotte rescued them. Nevertheless to say that being a school was a constant fight for them, even more now since the last hunting trip they went was two weeks ago. So, it was pretty sure to say that, at that moment, both of them were the most dangerous ones sitting at the table.

If they weren't cursed enough with having to endure all the scents from the humans, a girl decided to stop at the end of the closest table to theirs. To their despair, she tossed her hair, running her fingers through it; and then the heaters blew her scent in their direction. What they felt next was something that they couldn't avoid: the dry ache in their throats, the excess of venom pooling in their mouths, the automatic tightening of their muscles signalizing that they were ready to pounce right onto the victim, the excess flow of venom in their mouths...

When her eyes landed on the girl, Daisy couldn't help but let her imagination run free, forgetting that Edward could read her mind and that he certainly would see what she wanted to do. First, she would take the girl —the one who tossed her hair. Daisy would have a few seconds, maybe a full minute, before anyone noticed, and then chaos would reign free. Jasper wouldn't let the others humans get away; he would feed on them without thinking. Their siblings would certainly help them; they couldn't leave the school without killing everyone that saw what happened. Daisy could see herself enjoying the havoc, especially will all the blood involved.

 _Bam._

There wasn't much pain from the kick that both Daisy and Jasper received from Edward, but it did help them snap out of their dangerous thoughts. Jasper met Edward's gaze for a minute then looked down while Daisy preferred to not look at her brother. She knew that he had seen the scene on her head, and she was ashamed of that; it was a moment of weakness, and Daisy was determined not to let it happen again.

"Sorry," Jasper muttered.

Daisy knew that Jasper got rather guilty and regretful when he has his moments of weakness.

"You two weren't going to do anything," Alice murmured to them, putting her hand on top of Daisy's, caressing it. "I could see that."  
Her statement was enough to make Daisy a little calmer, but it wasn't sufficient to make her less tense.

"It helps a little if you think of them as people," Alice suggested, her high, musical voice too fast to any human to understand if they were dumb enough to be close to them. "Her name is Whitney. She has a baby sister she adores. Her mother invited Esme to that garden party, do you remember?"

"I know who she is," Jasper said curtly. He then turned to look out one of the small windows of the place.

Daisy sighed; she knew that by his tone that the conversation was over. She turned around so she could kiss him on the neck, one of his favorites places to be kissed though Daisy was the only one who could get close to that particular area; any other vampire would probably have their head ripped off.

Sending him waves of love to calm him down, Daisy didn't need to say the words for Jasper to know that she loved him with all her heart. Holding her hand and caressing the back of it, Jasper didn't need the words for her to know that he loved her as well and that he would always be grateful for her love for him.

Alice sighed quietly and stood, taking her tray with her as well. She knew when to stop her encouragement, at least with Jasper. She was the one who had introduced Daisy and Jasper to the Cullens and to their way of living —by being a 'vegetarian,'— and was the one who helped them the most back when they were still trying to regulate their bloodlust.

They would need to hunt tonight. It couldn't be pushed away anymore; they needed it. Daisy and Jasper were always the last ones to go hunting because they tried to test their strength, to build endurance against the blood. It didn't work, of course, but they still tried; even though that by doing that, they would be putting the humans —and their secret— at risk.

"Jessica Stanley is giving the new Swan girl all the dirty laundry on the Cullen clan," Edward murmured to Emmett, but the comment he made drew Daisy's attention from Jasper to him.

"Is she at least making it good?" Daisy gave her adoptive siblings a humorous smirk. "Is she talking about Jasper and me? Everybody knows how she loves gossiping about us,"

"Rather unimaginative, actually. Just the barest hint of scandal. Not an ounce of horror. I'm a little disappointed." Edward answered the first question. He then moved his eyes to Daisy's petite form. He shook his head, slightly. "She hasn't spoken about the two of you. Yet,"

Daisy gazed at the table where Jessica Stanley was sitting with her friends. She recognized everyone at the table, but one. Pale complexion, long and straight dark brown hair, and chocolate-brown eyes set in a heart-shaped face. That must be the new student, Isabella Swan. Bella.

Their eyes had met for a second before Bella dropped her eyes to the table, blushing like mad. Daisy looked away from her, tensing from seeing her blood rushing to her cheeks as she blushed, but she concentrated enough to listen to their conversation.

"They are… very nice-looking," Bella struggled to said.

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with a giggle. "They're all _together_ though —Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Daisy, I mean. And they live together."

Two years later and the fact that they dated and lived together was still a shock to the population of Forks. It was a small town, after all.

Daisy stopped listening after Jessica made her opinion public. Again.

Although Daisy was one of the calmest of their coven, she still gets infuriated when people, like Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory, talked about her family. The first time it happened, just after they moved to Forks, Daisy had to leave the school for the day because she wanted to use her gift on both girls because of the ways that they had spoken about her family, especially Jasper. She got reprimanded by Carlisle when she got home, but she couldn't stop that part of herself from being angered by people like them.

"Shall we?" Rosalie murmured.

"So, is the new one afraid of us yet?" Emmett asked, still waiting for Edward's response to his mental question.

Edward shrugged.

They got up from the table and left the cafeteria.

* * *

Wow, can I just say that I didn't expect the repercussion that this fic caused? **42** follows, **25** favs and **7** reviews. Seriously guys, I'm sHoOk. anYWAY, I'm sorry for the small chapter :(( As you guys can see, I explain more about Daisy's personality and her relationship with her family and with Jasper. That's it. I don't really don't know what to say except thanks!


	3. CHAPTER TWO

**DEATHLESS**

 _02_

* * *

 **YEAR: 1909.**

* * *

 _If there was something in this new "world" that Daisy didn't like, that something was fighting. Well, more like training seeing as they didn't really fight, yet. It was exhausting, and she did not always win, but there was a newborn that always won the fights: Gus._

 _He was one of the people that Mistress Maria had changed the same night the Major had changed Daisy, and honestly, she could see why she had done that; not only he was huge, but he was also the most muscular of them._

 _He was also the scariest._

 _He won every fight that the Major put him. All the newborns that fought against him got some part from them ripped by him. And he would do that with a little, almost unnoticeable, a smirk on his face. He scared Daisy, and at least a good part of the group as well._

 _Daisy didn't socialize with the rest of them. She tried to stay as far as she could from the others, especially far away from Gus. Though he was a quiet one, much like her, Daisy didn't know what could happen if he got angered because of the others' provocation. If that ever happened, then Daisy had a reason to stay away from him. From everybody._

 _She tried to stay away from him as well. From the Major, I mean._

 _Key word: tried._

 _They didn't talk to each other. No, ever since that night —that night at the village—, they didn't exchange words. That night was the only night that they had ever talked to each other —well, at least in this undead world. But Daisy always felt his eyes; she supposed that it was his eyes, on her. Always watching, like a predator stalking its prey, which was quite ironic since they both of them were from the same species._

 _It was rare for her to have the courage to look at him, and she always did so when he was talking to Mistress Maria. She would gaze at him, taking in his looks, observing the way he stood, which was always in a tense way. Then, as if he felt her watching him, he would straight up, and look directly at her direction, stopping paying attention to whatever Mistress Maria was saying to him. Wherever he caught her staring at him, she would look away as fast as it was possible. If she were still human, the velocity she used to move her head in a different direction from the Major's would have probably broken her neck._

 _Anyway, back to the fighting thing that Daisy said that she didn't like. Though Daisy had trained with all the other newborns, today would be a different day. Since she woke up in this new life, all she did was train —honestly, Daisy may have trained more than she fed on someone. The newborns didn't, but the reason why today's training would be different was that they would do something that they had never done before: they would kill some newborns from their group._

 _They had spent their night, like usual, in the barn, the place that every newborn hated the most. They weren't allowed to go out, and when they were, both Mistress Maria and the Major accompanied them—though most of the time the Major was the only one who went with them._

 _The day started just like any other day would. The Major began forming pairs —the strongest versus the weakest—, who would fight, while Mistress Maria stood in the superior part of the barn, watching everything with a delighted smirk. Her sharp ruby-colored eyes moved quickly through the newborns, humming in content when the strongest of the pair managed to rip the head from the weakest under a minute._

 _Though the Major had paired Daisy with someone not so strong, giving her a chance of winning, Mistress Maria didn't seem to be satisfied with his choice of opponent. With a sneer on her lips, Mistress Maria interfered and chose to pair Daisy with Gus. The Major had no choice but to accept her change._

 _It seemed that today would be the day that Daisy was going to die. And, this time, she wouldn't come back._

 _After waiting for what it felt like an eternity, it was their turn to fight. From what Daisy remembered from observing Gus fighting the others newborns, he was brute. He relied on his force, not thinking straight while attacking. He was more of the "attack first, think later" type of guy, and that was his weakness. Perhaps if Daisy used the advantage that she had —her speed—, and succeed in getting Gus in a deadlock, just like the Major had shown them, then she could win the fight. All she had to do was evade Gus' attacks, and get him to get reckless._

 _The fight started._

 _Grinding his teeth in a snarl, Gus was the one who charged first. Though he was bigger than her, consequently stronger than her—, he wasn't so fast. So, when he came at her direction, Daisy ducked under his arm, kicking him in the back next. He flew a few meters before raising from the floor, a maniac expression on his face._

 _Great, she was starting to piss him off._

 _Both of them crouched before attacking at the same time. Every time that Gus tried to land a punch on Daisy, she would deviate it and then would manage to hit him —though the hit wasn't as powerful as she wanted it to be. Everything was happening according to her plan, or so Daisy thought._

 _His hands came out of nowhere and held her in a tight embrace. Turning them around, he straddled her in a way that it was almost impossible for her to escape. She tried to crash around, but Gus held her hips with his legs, immobilizing her for sure. Wrapping his hands around her throat, he lifted her head from the ground before shoving it back._

 _In the third time that he did that, Daisy felt like something was opening on her neck, like a fracture. It was small, but it was there. Daisy knew that each time Gus shoved her head into the ground, using the same strength, the fracture got bigger. She had to stop him, but she didn't know how._

 _Bang!_

 _Not knowing what else to do, Daisy closed her eyes and focused on Gus. She didn't know why, but she had a feeling, and that feeling was saying that she should forget about everything else around her, and just focus on Gus, concentrate on getting him to stop bashing her head and to get off her._

 _Bang!_

 _The fracture got bigger, and that wasn't helping Daisy concentrate at all. She closed her eyes, as if doing so it would get easier for her to concentrate. Strangely, it did help. To Daisy, it seemed like everything was in slow motion. Concentrating harder, she imagined herself and Gus in a dark place, somewhere far from the barn. She didn't know where they were, and to be quite honest, she wasn't curious at all to find out. And then, she felt it. "It" being some that she couldn't quite explain, but it seemed almost like a pull, something running through her entire body._

 _She let it out, almost like letting a beast out of its cage._

 _And then Gus started screaming._

 _Vampires weren't noisy creatures, so seeing Gus screaming like that was not normal and surprised everyone in the barn. His screaming was sounding almost like he was in physical pain, which was impossible since Daisy was paralyzed under him, looking at him with a concentrated expression on her face._

 _A loud crash broke her from the focused state that she was, and, as soon as she looked to see Mistress Maria, who caused the noise from jumping from the upper level of the barn, Gus stopped screaming. He just stood there, not moving from Daisy, but almost looking like he was lost in thoughts._

 _Realizing that, perhaps, she now had a chance to win, Daisy attacked. She pushed him away, and it took Gus a second to understand what was going on. They both stood up, Gus being slower than Daisy for a few milliseconds. In an average fight, those milliseconds wouldn't have made a difference at all, but in a newborns' fight? Perhaps those milliseconds just defined who would live and who would die._

 _Getting Gus in a headlock was easy, something that Daisy didn't think that it would be, though maybe it had been easy because Gus was weak from whatever she had caused him, something that both the Major and Mistress Maria noticed. Struggling a little to contain Gus, Daisy looked at the Major, a silent question in her eyes. He nodded._

 _In a quick twist of arms, she ripped his head. It was something that she had never done before, and she knew that she didn't want to do ever again. But it was quite impossible to her not do it, seeing as she was made to fight, to be part of the war._

 _She would never stop killing._

 _Biting her lower lip, Maria observed the newborn with attention. She had noticed the looks she gave the Major as well as the looks he gave her. A malicious grin began to form on her lips as varies ideas started to form on her head. She could work on the concept of the newborn and the Major together. It seemed like that little newborn could be much more useful than the others to her._

* * *

 **— AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This chapter was going to be much bigger, but I thought that it was for the best if this was focused more on the fact that Daisy killed a newborn for the first time, and that Maria has big plans to use her in the army. I was planning on adding a little more interaction between Jasper and Daisy, but I'll leave it for another flashback. Anyway, I just want to make something clear: when you guys see "Mistress Maria", then it means that it's Daisy's point of view. I didn't want you guys to get confused :) aLSO, I imagined the barn, like, a two levels barn, with a hole (?) in the middle of the upper level (that's where Maria stays to observe the newborns when they're training/fighting). Anyway, thanks for waiting so long for an update!

* * *

 **— time-twilight:** _Great chapter. What is Daisy's gift. I would love for you to do a chapter of how Jasper and Daisy left Maria's army and did Jasper had to get Daisy to run away with him. Plz update soon._

 **A:** I'll talk more about Daisy's gift in a few chapter, darling, don't worry. You don't need to worry about whether I'll write about how Jasper and Daisy left Maria's army or not; I'm covering most of Daisy's time in the army, so it means that yes, I'll write about them leaving the army together.

 **— DarkAngel2581:** _Love it so far. Can't wait for the next update!_

 **A:** Awn! Thanks, fam!

 **— lisahra:** _WOW love the Story._

 **A:** Thanks, love!

 **—** **kimmi9x:** _Liking this very much._

 **A:** That's good to know, sweetie!

 **—** **lightbabe:** _Poor Daisy and Jasper having to suffer because of the bloodlust._

 **A:** Right?! I hate making them pass through all this, but I have to. But fear not my sweetie reader, they will gain some control over time.

 **— RoniMikaelson:** _A great second chapter! I can't wait to read more about how Daisy fits in with the rest of the storyline and her relationship with the rest of the Cullen's. Great story so far!_

 **A:** Thank you so much, darling! Her relationship with the Cullens is something that I want to write with care; I don't want her to be a Mary-Sue, so I'm making her relationship with them as unique as it can be.


End file.
